Voldemort's Daughter
by em.lud
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter to stir things up a bit
1. Chapter 1

You all know the story of Harry Potter. Well have I told you that I was also in that story. Let me introduce myself my name is Emily Riddle I have long black hair and red eyes. As soon as my father was killed and I had nowhere to go I lived with the Malfoy's  
they treat me like a daughter even though I don't look anything like is our first year and we are now going to Diagon Alley. Me and Draco separated to look around. Everyone is afraid of me when they see my red eyes they must know who I am.  
I wasn't looking and I accidentally walk into someone and they drop all their books. They look at me and freeze

"Oh I'm so sorry here let me get those books for you"

I get the books and give it to the person they quickly run away from me. I sigh I hate how everyone is afraid of me I'm actually a nice person when I want to be.

Soon I see a boy and for some reason he seems very similar

 _Harry Potter_

 __

I heard my fathers voice in my head

That's the kid who killed my father. He looks at me and smiles. Then he walks up to me and smiles.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter" I smiled

"Hello my name is Emily Riddle."

"You have red eyes" he seems surprised I cover my eyes embarrassed

"No don't hide them they are unique I like it"

"Wow. Usually everyone runs away when they see my eyes." I laugh.

We started to have a good conversation when I saw a man run up to Harry

"Hagrid look who I met"

He pointed at me he looked at me and was stunned for a second but put his hand out

"Hello there I'm Hagrid"

"Hello Hagrid I'm Emily Riddle"

He flinched when I said riddle but tried to hide it

I see Draco coming

"Well I gotta go see you at school" I smile and wave

"Are you excited Draco? It's almost time for Hogwarts"

He laughs " usually I would tell people they were acting stupid for being this excited but for you I'll make an exception"

Ha ha thank you very much and then I bow

We walk away laughing I can't wait for Hogwarts it'll be a fun time


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day. The day we go to Hogwarts it's my first year and I'm really really excited. Draco and I sat together on the train and we meet new people and we already have been starting a group if we all get into slytherin which I think we all will.  
We arrived at the school and I was amazed it was beautiful I was so excited. I heard Draco talking to someone and I realized it was harry

"Harry" I say with a smile and hug him. He hugs back and smiles "Emily it's good to see you"

A bunch of teachers are looking at us with strange faces they must know our parents

"Draco leave Harry and his friends alone"

I turn to a boy and he looks at me

"You have red eyes" he says curiously

I laugh "and you have red hair we both have something red"

He smiles "true Ron Weasley" and puts his hand out

I shake His hand Emily Riddle

People then gasp when they hear my last name

I forgot some people actually knew who my father was before he became Lord Voldemort

Soon everything got back to normal Harry and Ron went into Griffindor and Draco witheveryone I talked to on the train got into Slytherin

Soon my name was announced

"Emily Riddle"

Teachers gasped and one even screamed out

" A Riddle! You brought another Riddle into the school soon we will have another war on our hands" I hesitate after hearing that it hurts but I act strong as my father would of told me too. I walk up to the hat and they put it on my head

 _A Riddle you are yes I see much of the darkness and evil in you a perfect Slytherin. I also see light in you a very kind girl who is brave and always ready to stick up for their friends_

 __

"Slytherin please my father wants that for me"

 _Ahh always about pleasing the father very well_

 __

 __

 _ **SLYTHERIN**_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

All the slytherins start chanting we got the Riddle we got the Riddle

I laugh because they did that for Harry

I actually feel like I belong it makes me smile. I look at Harry and Ron they have a sad smile and wave I wave back and sit at my table I'm now a Slytherin

 _Good girl Emily I'm very proud_

 __

I look at professor Quirrel and he looks at me and nods and that's when I knew that my father was with me at this very moment I smile but I also am very concerned after all what if I do something wrong. I just forget about it and enjoyed the feast

After the feast I was walking to the room when Professor Quirrel pulled me aside and into a closet a pretty big closet if I do say so myself

"Emily your father wants me to give this to you"

He gave me a green ring. "It's a ring that will protect you from all harm you will still gets the cuts and stuff so it's not obvious but you won't feel the pain"

"Amazing. Professor Quirrel if I may ask Where is my father I need to talk to him"

"Emily a faint voice says from behind the hat"

"Father"

"You must go now but this ring will help you with many things go now my daughter"

I leave the room and I'm lost I am walking around and I run into professor Snape

"What are you doing walking around at this time Riddle"

"I am so sorry professor snape I got lost and don't know where I am going"

He did something I was told he never does. He smiled at me

"No problem Riddle just don't get lost again I'll take you to the rooms"

He led me to the house and told me the password

"Thank you again professor"

I step inside when I walk in everyone looks at me

Then someone shouts "Voldemort's daughter is me"

I laugh "that is me and trust me these years will be the most fun"

They all laugh and have a party this will be an amazing year 


End file.
